Betrayal's and Mistakes
by shelby.jordan.0119
Summary: SET AFTER THE RECKONING! For the last three years Lauren, Kit, and the gang have been on the run defeating the Cabal's and rescuing subjects. But the ultimate betrayal hits them and Chloe feels as though her life is crumbling. Can she get back on track? IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Fights

I leaned against Derek, staring at the TV and doing my best to ignore the yelling upstairs. There was another crash, and Kit yelled again. The front door opened, and I turned my head to see Aunt Lauren come in with her arms full of groceries.

"There are some more bags in the car, would you two mind getting them?"  
>"Anything to get out of the house," I muttered.<p>

She winced as another crash sounded upstairs, "How long have they been at it?"

"Close to an hour," Derek rumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "I think Tori had both Simon and Kit in a binding spell at one point."  
>"Kit can't calm them down?"<br>I headed out the door, "I think he's been locked in a binding spell for the majority of the time."

Derek followed closely behind me, "Just wait for it, she'll be in a binding spell before long."

"At least we're smart enough to stay away," I sighed, sitting on the front steps.

"We've been hit with enough spells to stay away."

I watched a few cars go past, and soaked up the sunshine that probably wouldn't last long. It had been almost three years since we'd met up with Kit and defeated the Edison Group. We were in a small town in Colorado, the coming fall bearing down on us.

"How long do you think we'll stay?" I asked Derek.

He shrugged, "Dad's pretty sure we'll have to stay through the winter, but you never know. We still have the main Cabal Corporation to take down."

"How many subjects do you think they have there?"  
>"I'm sure there are a lot."<p>

Tears slipped down my cheeks, "I wish this would all go away."

"We all do."

"I keep thinking they're going to find us. Every time someone yells my name I get ready to summon, thinking I'm going to have to face an evil enemy."

"It probably doesn't help that I usually tense up."

I bumped him with my shoulder, "It' not that, I'm used to it. It's just…"

"I understand."  
>"I know."<p>

A girl came jogging up the walk, her blonde curls pulled into a high ponytail. I wiped at my tears, barely erasing signs of crying before she plopped beside me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys were up to a movie."

I laughed, "Katie, you know what would happen."

"It's Simon's fault!" Tori screamed inside.

Katie winced, "I changed my mind. We'll leave them at home."

Derek chuckled, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Derek, Chloe, I need your opinion," Kit muttered walking out.

I looked up at him, "About what?"

"You two spent three days straight with just the two of them, how did you get them to stop fighting?"  
>"For one they weren't as advanced with their powers," Derek pointed out.<p>

"We made a truce," I smiled.

"It worked?"

"They were running for their lives," Katie laughed.

I shrugged, "I think you're on your own."

"Chloe!" Tori screeched.

I flinched, "I wonder what I've done?"

"Chloe, get in here!" she screamed again.

Derek stood, pulling me to my feet, "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it."

Tori stomped out, grabbing my arm, "Let's go!"

"What did I do?"

"You'll see."

I kept up with her as she dragged me up to her room. When I walked in, she shut the door behind me and a grin broke out on her face.

"Tori, why are you being all evilish?" I asked as I plopped onto her bed.

"Guess what I did to Simon?"  
>I slapped my forehead, "Oh dear Lord. What did you do?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Paybacks and Masterminds

**A/N: So, I just figured out how to add author's notes… yeah. Anyway, I meant to tell you that Katie is a powerful necromancer experiment, but not as powerful as Chloe. She and her mom are on the run with Kit and the others, but they have their own house. This is just another chapter to set the setting (haha), introduce you to the characters, and let you get a feel for the style. Not much happens in this chapter, although the plot starts to form. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers in any shape or form, sadly. But I **_**do**_** own **_**A Sense of Belonging. **_**Don't worry; you'll all know that name in a few years ;) **

"You're in for it," I muttered.

She shrugged, "He deserved it."

"What did he do?"

"He told Wolf-Boy about my date, and Wolf-Boy ended it."

I rolled my eyes, "Number one: Don't call Derek 'Wolf-Boy' and number two: What date?"

"You know, with Katie's cousin."

My mouth dropped, "Tori! He's a sorcerer! That wouldn't have worked!"

"How do you know that? I'm here, aren't I?"

"You're the child of a witch and sorcerer; the child of a sorcerer and you could be even more dangerous."

"I wasn't talking lifetime commitment," she muttered.

I got to my feet, heading to the door, "And about the time you end up pregnant, what are we supposed to do?"

"If they're so worried about that, why do they let you and Wolf-Boy sleep together?"

I looked up to the ceiling, "All Derek and I do is sleep, Tori. We've been through this. Besides, if Derek and I wanted we could move out. We _are _over eighteen, you know?"

A piercing scream down the hall cut off whatever she was about to say. I raced out the door only to run into Derek, who was furiously rubbing at his ears in pain. Kit came running up the stairs and took one look at a grinning Tori, before rubbing his temples.

"Do I want to know what you did?"

"It washes out," she grinned.

He looked at me, "What washes out?"

"First off, I would like to say I had nothing to do with it. She just told me like five minutes ago."

"Chloe," Derek warned, "What washes out?"

"Hair dye," I whispered, biting back a giggle.

Simon stepped out of the bathroom, "What kind of joke is this?"

One look at his now black hair had me pressing my face into Derek's arm, giggling uncontrollably. I heard a thump and a curse, assuming Simon had hit Tori with a knockback spell. Fighting and arguing broke out as Derek led me downstairs to our basement bedroom, with me still giggling.

"Where does she get those ideas?" Katie asked.

I shrugged, "I get the feeling a certain someone might have helped."

"Me?"

I shook my head, and pointed to Liz, who was messing on my laptop, "Her."

Liz looked up, "Why are you two looking at me?"

Katie crossed her arms, "I take it you and Tori communicate by pencil and paper?"  
>"Laptop," Liz clarified.<p>

"So, it was your idea?" I asked.

"Well…" she trailed off.

Katie's eyebrows rose, "How much of it was your idea?"  
>"The color," Liz grinned.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Really?"

"People are always asking him about his blonde hair!"

"Simon doesn't care!" I exclaimed.

Liz stuck her tongue out at me, "I thought it was funny."

Derek walked into the room, and looked at the working laptop, "You put her up to this, Liz?"

Katie shook her head, "She picked the color."

"I'm going to tell him," Derek warned.

Liz shut the laptop, "No, I will."

My eyes moved to Derek as she popped out of the room, "Is he all better now?"

Katie giggled, "It's like he's a four-year old."

"It's washable hair-dye!" I exclaimed, "You use it like shampoo, you'd think he'd figure it out."

Derek gave me a look, "This is Simon we're talking about."

I paused, "This is true."

"I think it's time I got going," Katie sighed, getting to her feet, "Mom hates it when I'm out after dark without a chaperone."

"She's just worried you'll raise something if you get scared."

Derek nodded, "Believe me, I'm the same way with Chloe."

"It's true," I sighed.

"You're also skittish as a kitten," Katie pointed out.

I grinned, "This is also true."

She grabbed her bag, heading to the basement stairs, "How about we go to that movie tomorrow?"

"All of us?"

"No, only you, Derek, and I; I'm only adding Derek because he won't let you out of his sight."

"I was going anyway," Derek grumbled.

I turned to him, "Oh, really?"

"I don't trust you two alone."

Katie laughed, bounding up the stairs, "And you have every reason to."

"Simon! Tori!" I yelled up the stairs, "Supper's ready!"

Simon let out a creepy giggle, "Supper!"

"Ladies first, Harry Potter!"

"You aren't a lady, Wicked Witch!"

I sighed, walking back into the kitchen, "Can they do anything without arguing?"

Kit stopped setting the table for a minute, "I don't think so."

I laughed, "Is there a spell…?"

"I heard that!" Simon yelled, coming into the kitchen, "And for your information: Tori started it!"

"I know that!"

"Can you two please stop yelling?" Derek groaned.

I grinned, "Simon started it."

"I don't care who started it, but I'm ending it."

I glanced around the room, "Where's Aunt Lauren?"

"I'm right here," she laughed, walking through the back door.

I frowned, "What were you doing out there?"

"Oh, I just got a call from work," she answered quickly.

"Are you ready to eat?"

She sat at her spot on the table, "I am if you are."

I took my place beside Derek, and he cast me a worried look, "Is everything alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He didn't believe it, but didn't push, turning to his plate. Aunt Lauren sent me an easy smile, but it didn't help mask the feeling of uneasiness.

"Something isn't right," Liz murmured beside me, voicing my thoughts.

**A/N: So, any ideas? Yeah, it's obvious, I know. This is just a little side project for me while I work on my other books. I won't be able to update very often, since we don't have wifi at our house. I only have internet when my mom turns on her hotspot on her phone (which isn't very often.) Sorry for the short chapters and the waiting time between updates. I'd also like to thank the following people for subscribing; with just one chapter it means a lot:**

**New-Necro03**

**DarkenedSouls98**

**Dramione and ron can leave4ever**

**Chloeluver4321**

**OliviaFOG**

**Chlerek-Lover-8**

**And also Vampire Kayla for reviewing **_**and**_** subscribing**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Once Again

**A/N: Mwah-Hah-Hah! I personally love this chapter! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I only have Wi-Fi when my mom turns her hotspot on. I do my best to make weekly updates, but sometimes it's a little difficult with our two schedules. Plus, I haven't been writing much do to family problems… But I won't go into those. I've also been feeling very down lately because a man I view as a grandfather has throat cancer. So if my chapters seem a little depressed, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers in any shape or form, sadly. But I **_**do**_** own **_**A Sense of Belonging. **_**Don't worry; you'll all know that name in a few years ;) **

I sat in Derek's lap, my homework perched on my knee. We'd taken a momentary break from it, looking up to watch Tori and Simon. They were sitting at the coffee table playing a card game, and cussing each other out profusely.

"If you just paid attention, you could easily beat her," I told Simon after glancing at Tori's cards.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head and went back to my math, "It's the letters I don't understand."

"It's as simple as _four_ _plus_ _four_," Derek sighed.

Simon's eyes lit up when he took the hint, "Tori, do you have an eight?"

"No cheating!"

"_I _didn't."

She turned and glared at us, "No helping him."

I giggled, "Oh, but it's so funny."

Aunt Lauren walked in, "What's so funny?"

"We're helping Simon cheat."

She crossed her arms, "I don't think so."

"What?"

Derek tensed, "Who's here?"

"The people I work with," Aunt Lauren answered.

A group of people burst into the room. Before Derek could react, he was hit with a binding spell. Tori and Simon jumped up to fight, and I ran to the basement for our emergency packs. I heard fighting going on upstairs, and I quickly grabbed the four backpacks stashed under the floorboards.

Derek met me at the top of the stairs, guarded by Simon and Tori while they fought off the adult supernaturals. I handed him two of the bags, keeping two for myself. Liz appeared beside me, her face set in stone.

"I went to Katie and her mom when I found out. They were putting the packs you guys stored there in the car then heading this way."

I nodded, "Good job, Liz. Where's Kit?"

"He was with Katie for her training, so he's on his way. I'm going to go tell them you guys are fighting."

The minute she left, I saw a ball of electricity fly at me. Derek tried to jump out of the way, but for once he wasn't fast enough. I felt myself hit the basement door, and only saw blackness.

I blinked my eyes slowly, adjusting to the harsh light above me. There were voices on the other side of the room, and I recognized them but couldn't place them. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"You need to stay still," Derek's voice said beside me.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

He hesitated before answering, "The main Cabal Corporation."

I felt tears prick my eyes, "No."

His hand held mine, "Dad didn't want to tell you, but I thought it was best."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Derek," Kit asked from across the room, "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, she's awake."

"Katie," I panicked, "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, Chloe," Katie's soft voice murmured.

"Everyone's fine," Simon muttered.

I became aware that I was lying on a bed. Derek was leaning against the wall beside me, and Katie, Simon, and Tori were on the floor beside it. Kit and Katie's mom, Jackie, were talking in hushed voices across the room.

"Why'd they put us in the same room?"

"Because they're stupid," Tori grumbled.

"I think we all know that," Simon chuckled.

"Why can't I sit up?"

"We don't know how extreme your injuries are," Katie answered.

"Injuries?"

"You hit the basement door pretty hard," Tori sniffled.

"It wasn't your fault, Tori," Simon argued.

"It was my spell that hit her!"

"They used their powers to throw it at her!" Katie exclaimed, "We've been through this!"

"It doesn't make me feel any less guilty!"

"You have no reason to feel guilty!" Simon snapped.

"I'm the reason we're here!"

"Enough!" Derek growled, "It's no one's fault. We all would have stopped fighting, no matter who got hurt. We would have stopped when-"

"Derek!" Kit snapped.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Nothing," Derek claimed, "Get some sleep."

"I just woke up!"

"You need to sleep."

"I want to know what happened," I argued, struggling to sit up.

Kit sighed, "We might as well tell her."

Derek stopped fighting me, "She's in no shape!"

I leaned against the wall, "Tell me."

"I'm sure you figured out that it was Lauren who turned us in," Kit started quietly.

I swallowed hard, "Liz and I both suspected she was hiding something."

"I figured as much," Derek rumbled.

"Is that what you're hiding?" I asked them.

"Lauren, she…" Kit struggled to find words, "A spell went awry, Chloe… It wasn't one of ours, it was one of theirs, but…"

Tears filled my eyes, "But what?"

"Lauren got between you and the spell, Chloe," Tori whispered, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "If it weren't for her…"

"I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Katie had tears streaming down her face, "We were so close to losing you."

I put my head on Derek's shoulder, and stared at their faces blankly. No tears fell, and no sobs broke free. The only thing I could see was the pain they were going through and the worst yet to come.

When I woke up Derek's warmth was gone from my side, leaving only Tori on the opposite side. I sat up slowly, as not to disturb her, and looked around the room. Derek, Kit, and Jackie were in the corner whispering, their faces strained. I made my way to Derek's side and slipped my hand into his, letting him pull me closer.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"We're planning a breakout," Kit answered.

"What's the plan?"

"They're staying here and that's final," Derek argued, ignoring me.

"Derek, they'll be just as safe with us as they will here," Jackie threw back.

"And another spell can get directed at one of them! I'm not taking chances!"

"It's our only choice, Derek," Kit whispered, "There's no way around it."

"They'll stay here and find their way out when the building's empty."

"We'll be long gone by then," Jackie fought.

"We'll have a rendezvous point!"

"There will need to be an adult that stays with them," Kit mused, "And that means only two of us can go. Derek, this will just end up hurting us more in the long run."

"I'm not risking their lives!"

"I'm fighting!" I whispered fiercely, and they all turned to look at me, "And I'm fighting with you!"

"This isn't up for discussion!" Derek argued.

"You just want us to fend for ourselves?"

"You've done it before. Besides, you'll have a better chance at survival this time, since you actually have the stuff to survive."

"Yeah, because the last time you left Tori and I together, we got into a street fight," I hissed, fingering the scar on my cheek.

Derek blanched, before quickly recovering, "You'll have Simon and Katie this time."

"Yeah, the two necromancers who can raise a whole forest and the half-siblings who almost kill themselves when they argue. I see a bad ending to all this and I can't even see the future."

"You'll have Jackie!"

"We need _you_!"

"Chloe…"

"Derek…"

"Dad and I will escape when they bring us breakfast. Wait an hour, -and then follow."

"Derek!"

Tori groaned, "Stop yelling!"

"Chloe, listen to me," Derek whispered, "It's in your best interest to follow."

"I find that really hard to believe."

"You can use Liz to relay messages."  
>I frowned, contemplating it, "Where's our rendezvous point?"<p>

"Phoenix Airport in two weeks, you'll be coming in on a private plane."

"How will we get to this plane?"

"Jackie knows the way."

I nodded, "Two weeks, Derek, promise me it'll only be two weeks."

He pulled me away from the others and we settled on the floor in the other corner. I sat on his lap, my face in his chest while he just held me in silence. I could hear Kit waking the others up, letting them know the plans.

"I love you, Chloe, always remember that," Derek whispered into my hair.

I shook my head, "You say that like it's going to go away."

He didn't say anything, just sat there holding me close. Starting to panic, I lifted my head up, looking into his bright green eyes.

"Derek, please tell me this is only temporary."

"It is, Chloe…"

"But…" I prompted.

"Jackie's going to take you to your dad. We'll meet in Phoenix in two months."

"You said two weeks!"

"Tori was listening. Dad will meet you in two weeks at your dad's."

"What about you?"

"I have to go to the Pack and tie up some loose ends."

"Will we have any contact?"

"Probably not," he whispered.

I felt tears slipping down my cheeks, "I don't want you to go."

He kissed my forehead gently, "I don't want to go either."

I kissed Derek lightly, knowing it would be a while before I saw him again. He and Kit stood alert, waiting for escape when the brought our breakfast. Tori and Simon were standing with Kit, and both had tears in their eyes also.

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys in a couple weeks," Kit murmured, pulling them into a hug.

"Be smart," I whispered.

"When aren't I smart?" Derek chuckled.

"You know what I meant."

"I'll be careful," he stiffened, "Their on their way."

Kit pulled away, readjusting the pack on his shoulder, "Two weeks kids. Be good for Steve and Jackie."

"No powers?" Tori asked, grimacing.

"Wait a couple days after meeting Steve. Oh, and Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do _not_ put him in a binding spell."

She grinned, "Yes, sir!"

The door opened, and the guard stepped in, "Hello, experi-"

He was cut off as Tori put him in a binding spell. Kit and Derek shot past, knocking him to the floor. I took a deep breath before going with Tori to drag him back in, and let the longest period of my life begin.

I stepped out of the building into the fresh air, letting Simon and Tori cast a spell to burn it to the ground. Walking away, with a burning building behind us, Tori and Simon each took one of my hands.

"Looks like we're on the run again," I murmured.

Tori sighed, "I hoped we'd never have to go through this again."

"We'll be in New York this weekend, Tori. Don't worry," Simon sympathized.

"What do you think my dad's going to say?"

"We can only hope he'll understand."

"That I'm a super-powerful necromancer, who is also a werewolf's mate? Oh, and my two future in-laws like to try and murder each other with spells? Yeah, I think he'll understand perfectly," I chuckled.

Tori shook her head, "Simon, you spoke too soon."

"I realize this, _Victoria_!"

I sent glares at each of them, "Don't forget about our truce."

"That was only while we were on the run," Tori argued.

I raised my eyebrows, "News flash, Tori, we are on the run."

"Well, shit…"

**A/N: So, any ideas? Yeah, it's obvious, I know. This is just a little side project for me while I work on my other books. Although, I should have some free time coming up, because I just sent my first book to a publisher, yay! I'd also like to thank the following people for subscribing or the favorite; with just one chapter it means a lot:**

**New-Necro03**

**DarkenedSouls98**

**Dramione and ron can leave4ever**

**Chloeluver4321**

**OliviaFOG**

**Chlerek-Lover-8**

**Booklover883**

**And also Vampire Kayla and SweetDreamzz3116 for reviewing **_**and**_** subscribing**


	4. Chapter 4: Facing the Facts

**A/N: I like this chapter, mainly because of the bonding that goes on. I'm hacking my grandma's Wi-Fi right now! And I got my permit today! I'm turning fifteen in April and I just now got around to getting my permit… Yup!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers in any shape or form, sadly. But I **_**do**_** own **_**A Sense of Belonging. **_**Don't worry; you'll all know that name in a few years ;) **

I paced the warehouse, unable to sleep. We were too afraid to go to a hotel, and it would bring attention to us anyway. We'd taken a train as far as Philadelphia, but Simon figured the Edison group would be expecting us to go by train, so we planned to go the rest of the way on foot and by bus.

There was a rustle as one of the others shifted in their sleep, and I glanced over at them. It would just be better if I left, and they wouldn't be in danger anymore. I heard someone get to their feet behind me, ending any plans of leaving, and turned around.

"Chloe, you need to sleep," Simon whispered, walking over to me.

I shook my head, "Sleep is impossible."

"He's not coming back, is he?"

I swallowed hard, "What?"

"Derek," he sighed, "He's not coming back."

I ran my fingers through my hair, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over, "Not for a while, no."

"Oh, he'll just be gone for a while?"

"Two months," I whispered.

"Are we even going to Phoenix?"

I nodded, "Yeah, in two months."

"Where's he going?"

I leaned against the wall, and sank to the floor. Simon put his arm around me and sat with me while I held my head in my hands.

"Chloe, where's he going?"

I shook my head, "You don't want to know."

"He went to the Pack, didn't he?"

"Not yet," I groaned, "But he's going to go there. He said he was going to tie up loose ends."

"What loose ends?"

I shrugged, "He didn't say."

I stepped off the bus, "You know, I don't think I missed Buffalo."

"Colorado was much better," Tori muttered, following close behind.

Katie bounced off the bus, giddy with excitement, "Do you think we could go shopping in the city?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure my father would be delighted to send us shopping in the city."

Tori slapped my arm, "Even I think that was a little rude."

"Shut up, Tori," I snapped.

Her brows furrowed, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

Simon was quick to answer, "She hasn't been sleeping, and I'm sure she's nervous, Tori."

"Nervous doesn't even begin to explain the way my stomach feels right now."

Jackie put her arm around me, "Come on, kids. Let's get this over with."

"Its apartment 5B," I told them, "And he's home."

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

I pointed to the black sports car on the corner, "Because of that."

"Yeah, that'd be a good indication," Simon chuckled.

Jackie quieted him, and we went to the elevator in silence. I felt my stomach churn more and more as we made our way up, and tried to focus my energy on summoning Liz. I jumped back a little when she popped up in front of me, but quickly regained my composure.

"Where are you guys?"

Katie grinned, "On our way to see Chloe's dad."

Liz's eyes snapped to my face, "Where are Derek and Kit?"

"They're trying to collect the other subjects before the Edison Group gets to them."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"They thought it was safer if we came here," I growled.

Liz chuckled, "You don't seem too happy."

"No, she's not," Katie murmured.

The elevator dinged and I stepped back, "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Derek told you to bring us here," Katie retorted.

"When does she ever listen to Derek?" Simon asked.

Jackie put her arm around my shoulders, "It will be just fine."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

We made our way down the hall slowly and quietly. Tori and Simon had their powers at the ready, just in case, and Liz was in reach of a table. I lifted my arm slowly, and knocked on the door. Simon and Tori took one of my hands in their own and Katie stood behind me. When the door swung open I heard gasp, before I saw anyone.  
>"Mr. Saunders," Jackie stated calmly, "Would you please give us a few minutes to explain?"<p>

"Where have you been keeping my daughter? And where's Lauren?"

I flinched, "She's dead."

His eyes widened, "Dead?"

Simon nodded curtly, "She was killed by a lethal energy bolt."

"You told me she stepped between me and a spell!" I exclaimed.

"Energy bolts are spells," Simon chuckled.

"Chloe, what are you talking about? Who are these people?"

"Dad, meet Jackie, and her daughter Katie. And these two are Simon and Tori, they're half-siblings. Their father, Kit, will be joining us in a few weeks."

"And our foster brother, Derek, will be here in two months," Simon smiled.

Tori's eyes flew to me, "Now I know why you're so grumpy. Isn't it considered unhealthy for mat-"

"Tori!" I snapped, "Not now, but from what Derek's told me, yes. So you have that to look forward to for the next two months."

"Oh, great," she muttered.

"Anyone else I need to know about?"

"Me! Me!" Liz exclaimed.

Katie and I both laughed, though I spoke, "Liz is standing over there, although you can't see her."

He raised his eyebrows, "You can?"

"So can Katie and Jackie," Tori smiled.

"Why can't you two?" he addressed Tori and Simon.

Tori held up her hand as it sparked, "Because we can't see ghosts. I'm a witch and Simon's a sorcerer. Want to see a few tricks?"

Simon and I pulled her hand down, "No!"

Her lip jutted out, "You guys are no fun."

"What did Dad tell you?" Simon asked her.

"No powers for a few days."

My Dad's eyes widened, "What is going on?"

Jackie ushered us into the apartment, and closed the door, "We're supernatural."

His forehead creased, "You're what?"

"Katie, Jackie, and I are necromancers; Liz is a Volo Half-Demon, or was; now she's a poltergeist, and you already know what Simon and Tori are."

"You're serious."

"Dead serious, Dad, and we were sort of hoping you would let us stay here."

"Why can't you get your own place?"

"We aren't going into the details," Jackie sighed, "It would just put you in danger. Long story short, we're running from people who want to kill us."

He was quiet for a moment, "Oh."

"Please let us stay," I begged.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled, "We have the room. You and Tori can stay in your room. Simon can have the first guest room. Katie and Jackie can have the second guest room."

"Oh, no!" Tori exclaimed, "I am not staying in Chloe's room when Wolf-Boy gets here."

I rubbed my head, "We're meeting him in Phoenix, Tori. I'm sure we'll go somewhere else after that."

"Who's Wolf-Boy?"

"Derek," Simon, Katie, and I said in unison.

My dad raised his eyebrows, "Do I want to know how he got that name?"

"He's a werewolf…" I trailed off.

"And why won't Tori want to sleep in your room when he comes back?"

I smiled sheepishly, "You know how geese have mates for life?"

"Yeah…?"

"Werewolves are the same way," Katie shrugged.

"Chloe and Derek are mates," Tori blurted.

Heat rose to my cheeks, "Thanks for letting me break it easily, Tori."

"And how long have you known this?"

"Close to three years," I whispered.

My dad opened and closed his mouth, then opened it again, "So you and this Derek will be together…?"

"Forever," Simon finished.

"What did Tori mean by it being unhealthy?"

"It's unhealthy for mates to be apart, at least certain kind of mates…"

"What kinds of mates are those?"

"True mates," Jackie smiled, "Mr. Saunders, you should consider your daughter and Derek special, there aren't many true mates around anymore."

"Yeah," he muttered, "Special."

"We'll be out of your hair in two months," Jackie smiled.

"Mom, promise we'll go shopping in the city before then," Katie begged.

"Yeah," Tori added, "We have hardly any clothes."

Simon chuckled, "As much as I don't want to sound like a girl, I agree. Chloe, Tori, Derek, and I spent three weeks in the same clothes, and I don't care to repeat that."

My dad's head snapped up, "I can send you to the city tomorrow."

Katie's eyes widened, "Really?"

He nodded, "I promise."

I threw a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt at Tori from the back of my closet, "Will that work?"

She examined them quietly, "Yeah, they'll do. Thanks."

I smiled forcefully at her, "No problem."

"Chloe?"

"Mmmm?"

"If it's bothering you this much, how bad is it bothering him?"

I rubbed my aching head, "A lot, Tori, a lot."

"How do you know?"

"Derek once told me that the pull a werewolf feels towards its mate is three times stronger than the pull the mate feels towards the werewolf."

"Don't tell him I said this, but I feel bad."

I chuckled, "Just keep that in mind, Tori."

**A/N: So, do you like it? I've had horrible writers block lately, which really gets to me. If I go more than two days without writing **_**something**_** I get really shaky and get headaches. My sister had to cut something up for me because she didn't trust me with a knife since I was so shaky. I'm better now, though! Oh, and I'm sorry about how horribly written the scene with Chloe's father is, but I'm not sure what he would say. I'm playing with the idea that he might have known about supernatural's in general, so it might clear up later. I'd also like to thank the following people for subscribing or for the favorite; with just three chapters it means a lot:**

**New-Necro03**

**DarkenedSouls98**

**Dramione and ron can leave4ever**

**Chloeluver4321**

**Chlerek-Lover-8**

**Booklover883**

**bloodyXfangs**

**Lucarby**

**And also the following people for reviewing **_**and**_** subscribing:**

**Vampire Kayla**

**SweetDreamzz3116**

**RandomReader15**

**Chlerek and Clace o-o**

**OliviaFOG**

**Also, please check out the poll on my profile if you want a song-fic!**

**~CountryGurl**


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the Peices

**A/N: So many of you wanted to see Derek's point of view you practically begged. The more I thought about it, I actually liked the idea of seeing his side of the story. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers in any shape or form, sadly. I don't own Barbie, either. But I **_**do**_** own **_**A Sense of Belonging. **_**Don't worry; you'll all know that name in a few years ;) **

DPOV

I stood guard, pressed against the wall inside the large building. Dad was in the security room disabling the cameras, while I waited for a signal. I fought to keep myself under control, knowing if I lost it things would crumble.

"Derek!"

My head snapped up, looking to the man in front of me, "Yeah?"

"We're clear."

I nodded in understanding and took off running down the hall. I raked my hand through my hair, trying to remember the man's name as I turned down the hall designated for subjects. But for one of the first times in my life, I drew a blank. I wrenched open the first door I came to and saw a sight that made me stop in my tracks.

There were three in that room alone. The oldest couldn't be older than six; the youngest looked barely old enough to stand without help. The only boy couldn't have topped four, but my instincts told me he was a werewolf and I knew he was probably younger than that.

I looked to the oldest, "What are you?"

"Witch," she whispered, fear shining in her eyes.

My eyes fell to the baby in her lap, "And her?"

"N-Necromancer, and he's a-"

I cut her off, "I know what he is."

"Are you rescuing us?"

"Yes," my dad's voice echoed behind me.

He motioned for me to head in, and I immediately scooped the baby up. The oldest stuffed a few things into a Barbie suitcase, most likely only intended to play with, and moved to my side. When the baby started to cry she quickly grabbed a ratty blanket and stuffed bunny out of the crib, handing them to her.

The little girl looked up at me with sad grey eyes, "Where are we going?"

"To a safe place," I answered, "Have you ever heard of Buffalo, New York?"

The boy nodded, "Dave-off."

"Yeah," I sighed, "But he's gone, and the people you're going to made sure he was gone."

"Derek, what are you thinking?"

I turned to my dad, "You know exactly what I'm thinking."

"You've become attached to her," my dad murmured, motioning to the sleeping baby in my arms.

"They said her name is Sapphire…" I trailed off.

"Did they name her?"

I nodded, "The oldest… Pearl, she said they named themselves."

"What's the boy's name?"

"Topaz," a smirk played along my lips, "They call him Taz, though, like the cartoon character."

"She looks like her."

I frowned, "Not really."

"She has sapphire blue eyes, and blonde hair, Derek; they're even the same race of supernatural. The only thing that's different is that Sapphire has curly hair."

"So?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to learn who I am, and I need to know how to control myself."

"It's hurting her, too."

"Just drop it," I growled.

He sighed, "I will… for now."

Pearl wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Why aren't you coming with us, Derek?"

"I already told you that I have to go away for a while."

"But we don't want you to!"

Taz clung to my legs, "Miss you."

I stood firm, "I'll be back soon."

"Tell us about them one more time before you go."

I moved to the ground, letting them clamber into my lap, "There are five of them."

"Tori, first," Pearl whispered.

"Well, Tori's a witch like Pearl. When you meet her she'll act really mean, but deep down she'll be happy you're safe. To get her to like you, just tell her about being trapped."

"Simon," Taz grinned.

"Simon's really cool, and he likes to draw. He's a boy witch, and he thinks he's funny but he's not. He'll like you right away. Then there's Jackie, she as old as my dad and she can see ghosts like Sapphire and so can her daughter, Katie. Katie's really nice and she likes to make people laugh."

"Clo," Sapphire said slowly, testing the word.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly, "And finally there's Chloe. She can see ghosts, too. When you get there, remember to give her a hug from me."

Pearly rubbed her eyes sleepily, seeing as it was late, "And tell her you love her."

I smiled, "Right."

Pearl climbed off of me, pulling Taz up, "It's time to go."

I stood also, taking Sapphire with me, "I'm sorry, guys."

Pearl climbed into the van, "We know you have to."

I buckled Sapphire into her car seat, "I'll see you guys soon."

They waved out the window as the van pulled away. I stood riveted in that spot, watching it disappear into the night.

"Get them to Chloe," I whispered before turning around and heading to the bus station a few miles down the road.

CPOV

I sat on the floor in the bathroom, cradling my head in my hands. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked at the stick on the floor. There was no explanation at all.

"Chloe," Tori whispered through the door, "I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, you _are _over eighteen."

I unlocked the door, letting her in while I moved to sit on the corner of the tub, "See for yourself."

"I don't see why you're upset," she whispered, sitting beside me, "I'd be relieved."

"If they kill him, I'll have nothing left."

"Oh…"

"Chloe, Tori," Simon popped in, "Dad called and said he's almost…"

"Do not say a word," Tori warned.

"Are you…?" he trailed off, unable to say the words.

"No," I cried, "I'll have nothing left if they kill him."

"Dad says he has a surprise, and that it will make you feel better."

Tori wet a washcloth and wiped my face with it, "Come on, you never know what it could be."

"Who are they?" Tori demanded the minute Kit stepped in the door.

The three kids rushed over to me, all managing to get their arms around me in some way. The baby had managed to crawl onto the couch, and wrapped her arms around my wrist. The oldest was the first to pull away, a smile on her face.

"Do I know you?" I asked quietly.

"That's from Derek," she told me, and added in a whisper only I could hear, "He said to tell you he loves you."

Simon chuckled lightly from where he sat in the armchair, "I guess it was wrong."

"What?"

"Oh!" Tori exclaimed, apparently catching his point, "You will have something left, Chloe."

"Clo," the baby whispered, "Mommy."

"Oh," I sighed, pulling her into my arms, "I get it."

Kit glanced around at us, "What are you talking about?"

Tori shook her head, "It's not important."

Kit sat beside me and slipped a small piece of folded paper, "You'll understand when you read it."

I opened it up, and began to read out loud. By the time I was finished tears were in everyone's eyes, including my Dad's, who had sat quietly through the whole homecoming. I slowly got to my feet, taking the now sleeping baby with me and hurried to my room before I lost it in front of a whole room full of people.

**A/N: So, do you **_**love**_** it? I got this idea earlier in the week when I was taking care of one of the kids my mom babysits for. I set her on the kitchen counter, and stood in front of her while I looked through the cupboards and it hit me… like BOOM! Sapphire is actually based off of this little girl, Pearl is based off of a little girl I view as my sister (she's almost five), and Taz is based off of my cousin. Did you catch the pattern with their names?**

**P.S. Taz has golden eyes, just to give you a little hint. And Sapphire is actually almost two, but since she's practically been raised by Pearl, she seems a lot younger and can barely talk.**

**Also, please check out the poll on my profile if you want a song-fic!**

**~CountryGurl**


	6. Derek's Letter

**A/N: I'm struggling with some writers block on this story right now and I feel horrible for not updating. A lot of you have been asking what the letter said and I thought this would be a way to give it to you. I'll do my best to update soon, but I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now. Fake friends suck, you know? I know this doesn't fill in for an actual update but it helps answer some questions. I tried to stick to Derek's sort-of pessimistic side in this. Hope you like it!**

Dear Chloe,

I have no clue what's going to happen now. Anything and everything in the future will depend on what happens in the next few months. I still want all of you to go to Phoenix in a few months, whether you hear from me or not. Always remember that I love you.

Dad is bringing three kids with him; all of them are from the main building. Pearl is the oldest girl, and she already adores you just from the stories I've told. She's only six, and though she's mature for her age, she's still fragile. She's a witch and wants Tori to teach her.

Taz (Topaz) is the boy. He's become very attached to me in the last couple days. This is rare, since he is also a werewolf. He's three and though he comes off shy, he likes to talk. The youngest is Sapphire; she's a two year old necromancer. I'm giving them to you to have a piece of me. This way you'll have something left if I don't come back…

Love Always,

Derek


	7. Chapter 6: Doubts

**A/N: Okay, so with the help of alliycat3101, I've overcome my writers block. She gave me the idea of showing how Derek is doing with The Pack. So today (instead of paying attention during class) I wrote most of this. I chuckled while writing this, too. **

** I think I've been writing long enough to introduce you guys to the two people who are invisible and talk to me a lot. I'm not crazy; I just invent imaginary people to help me get through my problems. The first one I'd like to introduce you to is Scott. He's my best guy friend. I'd also like to introduce you to Luke, who is my boyfriend (since I haven't even had a guy look at me twice in real life.) They'll do the honors of the disclaimer.**

** Scott: I thought Katie told you not to go on FanFiction? (P.S. Katie's my imaginary editor because in my head I'm a famous author)**

** Me: It's not like Katie owns me.**

** Luke: She has a point, you know?**

** Scott: I thought you were on my side in this whole fight?**

** Luke: *Holding his hands up in surrender* Yeah, well she tends to make that fat cat smother me while I sleep! At least you're in Ireland where she can't get you!**

** Scott: Hey, you know what she doesn't own?**

** Luke: You?**

** Scott: Haha, that's hysterical. No, Darkest Powers.**

** Luke: Huh?**

** Scott: That book series she's always reading fan-fic's about!**

** Luke: OH! That one!**

** Scott: Yeah, she doesn't own it!**

** Me: Well, I own **_**A Sense of Belonging**_**!**

** Scott: You might own Ian, and sexy Bella. But you don't own Derek!**

** Me: You think Bella's sexy?**

** Scott: Oh, did I say that…?**

** Enough with this incredibly long authors note enjoy the story!**

DPOV

I sat on the couch in the little apartment The Pack had assigned to me for now, waiting for their call. To attempt to pass the time, I picked up my phone and started to dial Chloe's number, ending up dialing my dad's. I waited for him to answer, listening to the ringing and was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"Steve Saunders, I'm a family friend. Kit asked me to grab the phone. May I ask who is calling?"

"I don't think that's important. Could you give him the phone?"

"Who am I supposed to tell him is calling?"

I growled in frustration, "Is Simon there?"

"No, he ran to the store."

"Tell him it's Simon."

"But you're not-"

"He'll understand," I interrupted.

"Fine. Hey, Kit!"

"What?" I heard my dad ask.

"There's someone on the phone who says he's Simon, but he doesn't sound like Simon. He's not near as nice, either, and I think he growled at me."

"Give me the phone!" Chloe squealed.

"No, Chloe!" my dad exclaimed, "Wait!"

"I want to talk to him!"

"You just talked to Simon an hour ago," her dad told her.

"It's not Simon!"

"Don't you dare, Chloe!" my dad yelled.

"Derek," she breathed into the phone.

"Hi, Chloe."

"I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed.

"I realize it."

"Kit!" she yelled.

"You, my son, are an idiot," he laughed, having stolen the phone from her.

"Give me the phone, Kit! I wasn't done yelling at him!"

"I think he knows that."

"Please, Kit? I want to be the one yelling rather than being yelled at."

"He yells at you?" Steve gasped.

I heard Chloe groan, "Not like that."

"What is it like, then?"

"Derek just tends to show his anger and frustration by yelling. It's not that he yells _at_ me, it's that I'm there."

I heard a door shut, then Chloe's voice piped up, "Are you talking about Wolf-Boy?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call him Wolf-Boy?"

"You know I'm not going to stop."

"Hey, Dad," I tried, hoping he had the phone next to his ear.

"What?"

"I mainly just called to say I made it. I'm waiting to talk to them now."

"Did you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Chloe! He wants to talk to you!"

I heard a happy squeal, "In your face, Simon!"

"In your face!" Taz repeated, giggling.

"Hi, Derek," Chloe exclaimed.

I groaned, rubbing my head, "Really, Chloe?"

"Paybacks are hell," she chuckled.

"Alright, fine. So, how are things going?"

"Oh, pretty good, I'd say. It was a little hard adjusting to three kids at first, but it's better now."

"How are they?"

"Well, Taz and Sapphire have practically adopted me as their mom."

"What about Pearl?"

Chloe giggled, "She's turning into a little Tori."

"You're kidding, right?"

Simone, apparently anticipating what I would say, called across the room, "She's telling the truth!"

"There are two of them?"

"Pretty much, except Pearl refuses to call you Wolf-Boy."

"I guess that's better than nothing."

Chloe sighed, "I miss you."

"I know, Chloe, I miss you, too."

"Will you be home soon?"

"Chloe…" I sighed.

"I know, two months," she groaned.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can I talk to Simon?"

"Yeah, sure. Simon! Derek wants to talk to you! Ha, he talked to me first!"

"Shut the hell up!" I heard Simon laugh, "Hey, D."

"How have things really been?"

"Just a minute," Simon sighed, as I heard a door shut and he murmured a spell under his breath, "Alright, it's safe."

"That bad, huh?"

"She's not acting like herself, Derek. Ever since she took that damn test, she's been acting funny!"

"What test?" I asked quietly.

"Uh…"

"Simon," I growled, "What test?"

He laughed nervously, "It's not important."

"If it's not important, why aren't you telling me?"

"Tori said she's hurt me if I told!" he squeaked, "I'm afraid to know what she means by 'hurt.'"

"Tori can't hear you, Simon!"

"Oh, yes she can," Tori exclaimed, slamming the door.

"Can she seriously break all your spells?"

"No, she just has a spell that allows her to hear everything. She can hear through silencing spells."

"I knew he was going to tell you!"

"I didn't, I swear!"

"I want to know what the hell kind of test she took!"

"A pregnancy test," Tori muttered.

"What?" I whispered, all anger fading away.

"It was negative, though," she continued, "And I don't think she's quite come to terms with that."

I rubbed my eyes, "Alright, thanks for telling me."

"Derek…" Simon sighed, "Don't."

"Souza!" one of the guards stuck his head in the door; "They'd like to see you."

"Alright, just a minute."

"One minute," he told me.

I nodded, "I've got to go, guys."

"This would be a good time to wish you luck, wouldn't it?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it would."

"Good luck," they murmured in unison.

I hung up my phone, putting it in my pocket as I stood up, "Alright! I'm ready!"

The guard opened the door wide, "No funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I muttered.

~DP~

CPOV

_This way you'll have something left if I don't come back…_

The last words of the letter ran through my head as I stared at the ceiling of my old room. Sapphire slept soundly on my chest, where she'd taken to napping. The others had been coming and going, knocking quietly on the door before I sent them away. An untouched cup of water sat on my bedside table where Simon had placed it when I first ran in here.

"Chloe…" Pearl poked her head in.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, careful not to disturb Sapphire.

She took that as an okay to come in, and clambered onto the bed, "I heard you talked to Derek."

"Yeah, I did. He asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yes… Hey, Pearl?"

"Yeah?"

"When you first met him, what was he like?"

She shrugged, "Kit said he wasn't himself. He lost concentration a lot, too."

"I figured as much," I murmured.

"He told us stories before we left."

"Did he?"

She nodded eagerly, "He told us a lot about you. My favorite story is the one where you guys went to that town dance before you settled down in Colorado** (see author's note)**."

"He told you about that?"

She nodded eagerly, "Taz's favorite is the one when you guys destroyed the E.G."

I smiled wanly, "He told about that one, too?"

"He said it's his favorite because that was the day you guys got together."

I smiled, "It was."

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I miss him, Pearl."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

"Of course, why would you think any different?"

"Tori said she thinks you're upset that you're not having a baby."

"That might have a little bit to do with it."

"Why aren't you having a baby?"

"Because my belly didn't want to make one," I smiled, going for the simplest way to explain it.

"Oh…"

Tori poked her head in, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I never got to rub this into you the other day…"

"Rub what in?"

"So, you and Derek only _slept_, huh?"

My cheeks reddened, "Go to hell."

"Yay! I get to see all my friends!"

I gave her a confused look, "What?"

She laughed, "Simon sends me there all the time."

I giggled, "Oh, I get it."

Sapphire blinked her eyes open, "Mommy?"

"What, baby?"

"Tan us pway?"

I stood up, shifting her to my hip, "Of course, Sapphire."

She grinned, "Yay!"

Tori gave me a funny look, "Chloe?"

"What?"

"Are you sure the test was negative?"

"You looked at it, too."

"Yeah, but Chloe…"

"What, Tori?" I snapped.

She shook her head, "Nothing, never mind."

"Tori…"

"It's just… That shirt fit alright last week."

"It fits just fine now."

"Maybe it shifted upwards when you moved Sapphire."

"I'm sure that's all it is."

"But what if it isn't, Chloe?"

I gave her a sad smile, "I guess we'll find out."

**A/N: I'm evil! Haha! Again, thanks to alliycat3101 for helping me get over my writers block. There should only be a few more chapters before Derek comes back since I'm going to skip some time. Alright, Taz's line 'In your face' is a classic line of my cousins (along with 'hip swivels'). I swear that boy hangs around his brothers way too much (He's only four and does complete actions with both!) So, I've been meaning to answer some reviews, which I'm going to do now. You don't have to read them if you don't want.**

**Crying Silently: Fake friends really do suck, but it's kind of funny watching their reactions when you just completely blow them off.**

**Crixtine: I meant to make the letter sound like a goodbye because Derek doesn't believe he's coming back.**

**Bloody Sparrow: There's a method to my madness with Chloe's crying. Just wait!**

**Jmads: When you called me an amazing writer, I almost cried. I'm serious! My friends don't tend to give me feedback on my book, and they just recently told me that they hated the two main characters, which was not my intention. Just little comments like this are what boost my moos the most. Thank you!**

**Also, alliycat3101 asked me what Simon meant at the end of Chapter Five, and it made me realize that I might not have been totally clear. The line: **Simon chuckled lightly from where he sat in the armchair, "I guess it was wrong," **is referring to the pregnancy test being wrong (I'm not saying it literally was). Sapphire called Chloe Mommy, aka Chloe did have a baby, just not literally.**


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My explanation is in the long author's note at the end.**

_(One Month Later)_

I leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach. Tori brushed my hair back from my face, rubbing my back. Simon sat on the edge of the tub, wiping my forehead every so often. Kit sat on the floor in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb while running his hands repeatedly through his hair.

"Is Chloe going to be okay?" I heard Pearl ask.

Kit sighed, "Yeah, honey, just go back to the living room, okay?"

"What's wrong with Chloe?"

"She's just sick."

"But, Kit-"

He cut her off, "Go."

I whimpered, "Is it over?"

"I don't know," Tori answered, her voice thick with tears.

"Water," I croaked.

Simon put a small cup of water in my hand, "There are some nausea pills if you want to try them."

I nodded, "Please."

He put the pills in my hand and I swallowed them with a gulp of water before leaning back against the cool wall. Tori took the chance to throw my hair up into a messy bun and wiped my forehead. After she finished she stood up and left the room, and I flinched as her sob was heard down the hall.

"Chloe…" Kit sighed.

"Don't," I whispered, "Just don't."

"He's right," Simon groaned, "You need to tell him."

"He can't help," I muttered, frustrated that we were going through this yet again, "The doctor said there would only be another month of this."

"It is getting shorter and less frequent," Simon murmured.

I bit my lip as tears stung my eyes, "I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why the test was negative," I clarified.

Kit shrugged, "It was too early to tell."

"But I had most of the symptoms!"

"Have you ever been around a pregnant dog, Chloe?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Umm… No."

"They have a three month gestation period."

My eyes widened, "Are you saying I'm going to have baby in a month?"

"No, you'll have a baby in seven months. Werewolf babies develop faster; therefore if the mother is human the babies will cause more difficulties."

"_Babies_?"

"Usually there is more than one baby. Twins are the most common."

"And why didn't you tell me before?"

Kit shook his head, "I was a little preoccupied."

I stood up, "I'm going to take a nap."

Simon chuckled, "Is that how she always solves her problems?"

"Pregnant women like naps," Kit replied.

"Go to hell!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Simon laughed, "I'm already there!"

~DP~

I blinked my eyes open, shrieking when I saw the face in front of mine, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, sweetie," my dad smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't tell if you were awake or not."

I placed a hand over my chest, "It's okay."

"Can I ask you a question?"

I got off my bed, walking to my closet, "Sure."

"Are you pregnant?"

I froze, "What?"

"Are. You. Pregnant?"

I turned around slowly, "Why would you think that?"

"You've been sick every day for the last month and your clothes are getting smaller instead of bigger."

"It's nothing," I claimed, turning back to the closet and pulling out a shirt.

"I'm not stupid, Chloe."

I turned and met his eyes, before lowering mine to the floor in shame, "Two months."

I felt his arms wrap around me, "You don't need to be ashamed."

Tears slipped down my cheeks, "I'm barely nineteen, Dad. How can you be okay with this?"

"Your mother told me some things."

"What?"

"I knew a few things about supernaturals. I knew you were a necromancer and I knew that there was another supernatural family out there that had left the project like your mother."

"You knew?" I cried, "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I never had a chance."

"I called you!" I yelled, "I called you and told you that something had gone wrong and it would be a long time before I came home. You knew! You knew what had happened, didn't you?"

"I figured it had something to do with the Edison Group."

"Why didn't you tell me that there were evil doctors out to get me? When the hospital diagnosed me as schizophrenic, why did you let them send me to a group home? You knew I wasn't schizophrenic!"

"Your Aunt Lauren thought it was best."

I laughed humorlessly, "And look what happened to her! She's dead!"

"Chloe-"

"No," I cut him off, "No excuses."

Without waiting for him to say another word, I walked out of my room and headed for the apartment door. I ignored everyone's questions and walked out the door, slamming it forcefully behind me.

~DP~

"Hello?"

I felt tears prick my eyes at the sound of his voice, "Derek?"

"Chloe? Is everything alright?"

"I… um… I need to tell you something."

"Are you crying?"

"Two things actually," I whispered, wiping my eyes while I avoided the question.

"Chloe, why are you crying?"

"My dad kind of pissed me off."

"How?"

"He knew about supernaturals, and he knew I was a necromancer, but he still sent me to Lyle House!"

"Chloe, calm down."

"I don't want to calm down," I cried, "My father practically sent me to my death!"

"Chloe."

"I-I can't d-do this, Derek. You n-need to come h-home."

"Next month, I promise."

"We can't wait that long."

"We?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Flipping pregnancy hormones," I muttered without thinking.

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks."

"But… Tori said the pregnancy test was negative… I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"Nothing…"

"It was a false negative by the way. Apparently it was too early to tell."

"I see."

"Derek…?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? About what?"

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"You told me."

"Yeah, three weeks after I found out."

"At least I didn't come home and find you with a stomach."

"How do you know I'm showing?"

"You see, Chloe, that's where reading comes in handy."

"You are so mean!" I giggled.

Derek's deep chuckle rumbled through the phone, "Love you, too."

I sighed, "I'll see you in a month, I guess."

"You will."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

~DP~

"Mommy!" Sapphire squealed when I walked into the apartment.

I bent down and boosted her onto my hip, "Hi, honey."

"See?" Tori demanded, pointing at me.

"I just needed to cool down and I had to call Derek," I told her in a monotone voice.

"She's not talking about where you went," Kit informed me.

"What's she talking about?" I asked, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"She's trying to prove to Simon that's you'll be a good mother."

"He doesn't think I'll be a good mother?"

"No, but Tori was getting antsy, so he started a fight."

I giggled, "Simon must really love me."

"So, you talked to Derek?"

I nodded, "I told him."

"Good."

I let out a huff of breath, "Did he know, Kit?"

Kit rubbed his forehead, "He suspected."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wasn't sure. The heartbeats were faint."

"There was more than one heartbeat?"

"Derek thought he heard two heartbeats, besides yours."

"Twins?"

Kit nodded, "We'll find out for sure at your appointment tomorrow."

"Okay."

~DP~

"Hi, Chloe."

"Hello," I responded quietly.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded, shifting Sapphire on my lap, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

The nurse smiled, "That's what happens when you become a mother."

"I know."

"How old is she?" she asked as she led me back to the room.

"Two," I answered, "She was abused, though, so her development has been slower."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"My boyfriend bonded with them after he rescued them, so he sent them to me."

"Them?"

"Her brother and sister."

"I see."

"Mommy?"

"What, baby?"

"Grandpa come?"

"No, honey, Grandpa's not coming. He had to work, remember?"

"NO! Grandpa Kit!"

"No, Grandpa Kit's not coming either."

"Why?"

"He had to help Uncle Simon and Aunt Tori with stuff, remember?"

"Train?"

"Yeah."

The nurse smiled at me, "She loves her family."

I laughed, "She loves Kit because he gives her stuff."

"Typical grandfather."

"Is it?"

The nurse gave me a funny look, "Isn't that how your grandparents treated you?"

"My maternal grandparents died in a car crash with my mom when I was six and my father and I moved around a lot so we only saw his parents at holidays."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal."

She smiled, "The doctor will be with you shortly."

I played with Sapphire to pass the time waiting for the doctor, and texted Tori. I was reading a book to Sapphire when the doctor walked in with a big smile present on her face.

"Hello, Chloe. Hi, Sapphire!"

"Hi!"

I smiled, "Hi, Doctor Chase."

"How are you doing, Chloe?"

I made a face, "I will be really glad when this morning sickness gets over. I've never heard of morning sickness being this bad before."

"It happens sometimes. I think the files said that your mother was just as bad."

I scowled, "It's usually done within an hour, now. That's after Tori's reduced to tears and Kit's about ready to pull his hair out. Oh, and Pearl's usually trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"She knows, but she's really never really been around anyone who was pregnant."

"Sapphire and Taz are younger than her, though."

"She was locked in her room."

"I see. Alright, Chloe, I'm going to listen to the heartbeat, now."

"Okay. Um… Would you be able to tell if there are twins?"

"Of course. Do twins run in your family?"

"Derek's actually. He's one of four, but twins are the most common."

"Oh, wow," she murmured, listening intently to my stomach, "I have good news, Chloe."

~DP~

"We're home!" I called, setting Sapphire on the floor and watching her scamper off towards her toys.

Kit came out of the kitchen, "Well?"

I rushed into his arms, "He was right."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

~DP~

**Chloe: I have a surprise!**

** Derek: Really?**

** Chloe: Maybe it isn't such a surprise to you…**

** Derek: What do you mean?**

** Chloe: Twins.**

** Derek: That's great!**

** Chloe: **

I smiled and set my phone down on my bedside table, turning off the light. Sapphire snuggled in closer to me as I slipped under the covers and buried her face in my neck.

"Chloe?"

I looked across the room to where Tori was laying in her bed, "Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Tor."

"Can I be a godmother?"

I laughed quietly, "Of course."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Tori?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**A/N: Here's the explanation. The last week of school was testing week and I had no time to write because whenever I wasn't testing or studying, I was working. Then, I left on vacation for two weeks with my grandmother and sister. I was planning on writing, but every time I picked up my laptop, my grandmother glared at me. So, I turned to handwriting, although I was working on other things. Since I was handwriting for hours on end, I developed carpal tunnel. I now have to wear a brace whenever I write. It's a pain in the butt to handwrite with, but typing isn't too bad. After I got back from vacation I had a few days to relax (vacation was NOT relaxing) and then I had to work. I've been writing for short amounts of time, but I didn't really have time to write until yesterday. Don't worry, Derek will be back very soon! Anyway, sorry for this long author's note. I hope you like what I have written and I promise the next chapter will come soon! Review!**


End file.
